


Violent Panic

by IamSage88



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Gen, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSage88/pseuds/IamSage88
Summary: He'd had small panic attacks when he was alone, but this was horrible, huge, and with his three friends. He wanted to go and hide but it was too late. He was too far in to leave. "Leave me alone, " he said loudly.





	Violent Panic

He'd had small panic attacks when he was alone, but this was horrible, huge, and with his three friends. He wanted to go and hide but it was too late. He was too far in to leave. "Leave me alone, " he said loudly.

Patton was a good person. At the very least he tried to be. Patton listened to Virgil lovely complain about his boyfriend Damian. He used words like yeet and mood with Roman. He even paid attention when Logan said random interesting facts.

So why the hell wouldn't they listen when he said he wanted to be left alone! He couldn't handle them right now! He could barely handle himself! "Get away from me," Patton demanded.

Virgil kept asking if he could help or touch him. Of course not! "Go away," Patton yells, throwing the closest thing to him at Virgil. It missed it and it came back so he held it tightly.

He realized it was his coin purse, wallet thing which he just put more quarters in recently. About $5 worth of quarters. 20. He just threw at least 20 quarters at one of his best friends.

That just made his spiral worse. He's terrible and could've hurt Virgil. Why would they just go away!? "Don't touch me! Get away!"

Virgil was trying to say sorry. Logan and Roman were trying to help. "No, shut up! Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Hey Patton, can I tell you a story?" Logan asks calmly, grabbing my attention. Patton looks up at him immediately.

"No! Shut up! Leave me alone!" He yells, throwing his coin wallet at him. _I said leave me to alone! I don't want to hear some story!_

Patton tries to hit him and he grabs his hands. Patton tries to pull away but he won't let go! "Hey, hey, listen to me. I couldn't find my tablet today so I called Thomas to help me find it. Want to know what I called him on? My tablet. Want to know what he told me when I told him I couldn't find it? He said he would help me find it when he came over."

Patton laughs a little and starts to cry. Suddenly he was able to relax and breathe. Logan slowly let him go as he calmed down enough to realize that Emile has come to pick him up.

"Hey, Pat. Would you like to drive to my office to sit and talk?" Emile asks gently. He puts his hand slowly on his shoulder. Patton nods, standing up and hugging him.

"Please do," he says, standing up. "Thanks for trying to help guys." Patton smiles at them before waving goodbye. "Also, sorry for throwing things at you guys. I hope you know i didn't want to hurt you guys. You guys mean so much to me. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

From then on that was known as Patton's break down. Roman's break down is off limits to talk about. Virgil's break down happened because he thought Damian was being bullied because they were dating. He was right, but Damian reassured him later that Virgil was worth it. Logan's break down hasn't happened.

**Author's Note:**

> You can decide how you want to Patton and Emile's relationship. He can be friends, they can be dating, or they can be siblings. I prefer siblings but you do you.


End file.
